I'm Glad It Took You So Long
by cupcakecat2000
Summary: This is a fanfiction allll about Spencer and Toby... There is no 'A!
1. I'm Glad It Took You So Long

Toby was at the store. Wal-Mart to be exact, and he was looking for candles, multiple candles. It was kind of late notice, but he really wanted to ask Spencer to prom. The prom was the next day, so he had to create something big and beautiful... That's when he though candles were too original. He walked out of the candle aisle and started walking around. Toby found nothing at Wal-Mart, on his way out a thought popped into his mind. He walked to his car and went to a local wood shop.

Spencer was always a patient girl. She waited for everything to come to her. But for some reason, the week of prom had been agonizingly long. It was the day before prom and Toby still hadn't asked her. She thought he would've asked by now. Maybe he forgot? That couldn't be, she brought it up everytime they were together. He didn't want to go? It could be a possibility, but Toby always wanted her to be happy. She was starting to get annoyed, now that Toby wasn't even responding.

Toby finally finished, he stepped back to look at what he made for his girlfriend. It was a hand-crafted bedside table with a jour. Now all he had to do was sneak into her house and replace it before she got home from school, granted it took him about 3 hours. Let alone all the time he had spent at Wal-Mart. He looked at his phone, finding that it was earlier than he thought and 7 messages from Spencer. Crap. He thought. He opened all of them, and 5 of them were very angry. Knowing that she was mad about him waiting to ask her to prom he hurried to her house. Lucky for him, it was easy to get inside, and get the bedside table up the stairs. He started cleaning the other bedside table off. It took him a while, but he finally got it done.

Spencer was walking home, she was pissed that Toby didn't even pick her up like he always did on Wednesdays. She got home and unlocked her door. She was furious and hurt about Toby, and talking to her friends didn't help since they were all "What are you gonna do?" or "You can alone." or even "If Toby didn't ask you to prom... You should make him do something else" with a wink. That, as you can guess Hanna said.

Toby heard Spencer walk up the stairs. He had prepared himself for an angry rage if she saw him, so he hid... With the old bedside table in the closet. His heart started pounding when he heard Spencer walk in.

Spencer immediately noticed something was different. She looked to her left and found a different bedside table. To her, it was beautiful, and dark brown, with beautiful designs around the border. She walked over to it with a smile and opened the jour. In the jour there was a card, she could tell it was from Toby, and opened it. It read: _Spencer, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world. I am such a lucky person just to know you. I am also the luckeist man alive to call you my girlfriend. I don't know what took me so long to ask, but will you go to prom... yadda yadda yadda. _Spencer laughed, and she heard a thump in her closet. She went over and found her boyfriend spilled on the ground. He looked up, and his eyes looked like when a cat looks guilty.

"Of course I will... And umm... where is all the stuff that was on my bedside table?" Spencer chuckled

"Yeah... About that...: He said while slowly backing up. Once he was done, he turned around and started running.

"Toby!" Spencer whined, running after him.

"STOP!" Toby yelled while suddenly stopping at the last step, which made Spencer run into him.

"Ow!" Spencer cried.

"I put it on your table." Toby replied tp her earlier question.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Your bedside table disaster is on your table... You had a lot of stuff."

"Oh. Ok... Speaking of I'm glad it took you so long to ask..." She said "Oh yeah and you spelt _luckiest._ Wrong." She smirked.

AT THE PROM

"SPENCE HURRY UP!" Her dad called from the bottom of the stairs. Toby chuckled at his eagerness. Spencer strolled down the stairs, in her beautiful flowy forest green prom dress. It had stunned both of them.

"How do I look?" Spencer asked. No one respoded, they were to busy taking in the way she looked. She had put her hair in curls, and put it in a side bun with a stray curl by the other side of her face. "I'm taking that as speechless." She giggled.

"Um, yeah." Toby said in a daze. Spencer snapped her fingers in front of her face which snapped him back to reality. "Here." He said, handing her a deep green corsage.

"Thanks." She said putting it on.

"PICTURES" Her mom yelled from the kitchen. Spencer and Toby walked hand in hand to the fire-place and took several pictures. Some sophisticated and some goofy.

At the prom, wasn't very fun. Spencer and Toby couldn't find Aria, Hanna, and Em (Which they found out later they bailed with their significant other.) then were stuck with everyone crying because it's their last week as Rosewood High. Spencer was glad to get out, so they were kind of uncomfortable. The best part is when the last song came on. It was "I Can't Help, Falling in Love With You" by Elvis Presley. Spencer and Toby found a cleared spot. Toby pulled her close, he held one hand, and put the other on her waist. As for Spencer, she held one hand and put he other on his shoulder. She rested her head on the other shoulder. When the song was almost over she felt Toby move, he grabbed something in his pocket. "Will you mmmmove in with me?" He asked.

"Yes." She giggled at him. They were the first ones out, they rushed to her house to tell her parents the good news, during all of this, Spencer couldn't stop smiling.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I will post the link for her dress somewhere... Maybe on Instagram or Google+. Anyways, should this be a one-shot or should I continue it? Also, this is my first fanfic, so please, bear with me... Anyways, it would mean a lot if you answered my question, and, give me helpful tips or what I did wrong...**


	2. Moving In

"UUUHHHGGG" Spencer complained.

"What?" Toby chuckled

"Packing is so annoying!" She sighed

"Why don't you take a break." Toby said suggestively.

"What should I do insted?" Spencer said, totally oblivious.

"I have an idea..." Toby said, in the same voice as before.

"OOHH! Okay." Spencer finally realized what he was suggesting.

"Great!" Toby smiled, Spencer came closer. He crashed his lips into hers. Toby was sitting in a chair, so Spencer sat on his lap, straddling him.

"Uh-um" Veronica cleared her throat.

"Oh, um, hi. Mom." Spencer said quietly.

"You better be packing next time I come around... Good thing I came in here before-"

"BYE MOM!" Spencer yelled "I better get packing." Spencer stuttered.

"Uhh. yeah!" Toby agreed. "Here." Toby said, throwing a shirt at Spencer.

"Thanks, that helps soo much." Spencer said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"Shut up." Spencer said picking up a different shirt.

"HEY THAT"S MINE!" Toby cried

"Well that's just too bad." Spencer said mischievously.

"Fine, I hated it anyway." Toby pouted.

"You love this shirt." Spencer reasoned.

"But not on me." He wispered in her ear.

"Toby, not now, we have to pack. You're helping me."

"What?"

"You're the one who wants me to move in."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I do." Toby said. Spencer gave him a peck on the lips.

After about three and a half hours of packing they finished most of it. Well, all the necessities. "Looks like we're done!" Spencer said geting up off the ground. "Now we have to start loading your truck!" Spencer grabbed a box, and Toby grabed three. "Show off." She muttered which made Toby chuckle.

"DONE!" He said, as he threw the last box on.

"CAREFUL!" Spencer yelled. "We have to say goodbye to my parents before we leave." Spencer stated.

"Fine." Toby muttered under his breath.

"Bye mom." Spencer hugged her mom. "Bye dad."

"Bye Spencer." Peter said working on his phone.

"Bye honey." Veronica waved. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she watched her daughter leavewith that carpenter boy. She never understood what was so good abouy him.

"AT LAST! I MAKE IT BACK HOME!" Toby said unlocking the door. Spencer came inching trying to hold the boxes Toby gave her so he can open the door. "Oh, sorry Spencer." He apologized.

"No worries." She said putting the boxes down. "4 down 11 to go!" She sighed.

"Well let's go!"Toby replied. He brought in 3 more boxes. "Hah! 7 down, 8 to go!"

"Make that 5!" Spencer said carrying in 3 boxes.

"Yeah! Team work!" Toby yelled enthusically. He cariied the next 3 boxes, and Spencer carried in 2.

"We are done!" Spencer sighed. "What time is it?" She asked

"11:57"

"We should get to bed. We can un-pack all day tomorrow." She said.

"Sounds exciting." Toby said sarcastically.

"Can I borrow a t-shirt. I PROMISE I will give it back." Spencer pleaded.

"Anytime Spenc." He threw her a t-shirt, and she put it on.

"Thanks." She said while crawling in bed. Toby layed beside her.

"Goodnight Spencer." He said quietly, he put his around around Spencer's waist and pulled her closer.

"Goodnight Toby." She smiled, she was finally out on her own... With her boyfriend of course.

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter, it was sorta like a fill in for the next one? Please, I'm begging you, give me ideas! So far, I have these two chapters and I really want this to go somewhere. Not like the other 'Spoby' stories. ALSO! In my fanfictions, you will NEVER see the word "Babe" or "Honey" except for the mother and/or father calling their children "Honey" and "Swertie" etc. I HATE IT! Also, same as last time, if you were co-writing this what would you fix? Where would this go? I REALLY NEED IDEAS! (P.S. I just don't do curse words as well.. So yeah) THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. Breakfast Shopping!

Its was a Saturday, and Spencer woke up. She smiled remembering where she was. "You're awake." She heard. She turned around, finding Toby leaning against the doorway.

"Have you been watching me?" She asked

"Just a little. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful when you were asleep." He replied.

"Oh.. Ok." She said, "We have a long day ahead of us." She stated

"Yeah, we should eat breakfast and then get a start on unpacking your looaaads of stuff." Toby complained

"Whatever." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Besides, half of it is your shirts or your gifts from random occasions."

"Name three." He challenged.

"Well for starters..." She started.

"Oh, god." He complained.

"Our 372nd day anniversary..." She laughed

"We made it past one year!" He reasoned. "Another..."

"Our 'made it to one year but broke up then got back together' present?" She said with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"You know what!? That wasn't my fault... Wait... SHUT UP!" He whined

"And lastly..."

"NO DO NOT BRING 'THAT' UP!"

"The 'I'm sorry I knocked you out by pushing you into a pool purposely on accident' bribe."

"I told you know to bring that up you know." He said playfully.

"Yeah..." Spencer got up from the bed and walked over to Toby. "I know." She whispered in his ear.

"Speeenc." He groaned. "I told you not to that!

"Too bad." She teased... "I'm hungry." She notified

"Well get dressed Miss. Hastings. We are about to go grocery shopping." He addressed.

"Kay." She said in a baby voice, tucking her bottom lip under her teeth.

A while later she came out of the bathroom, with only a towel on. Toby walked into the room, and since her back was turned away from him, he decided to sneak up on her. "BOO!" He said, while squeezing her sides.

"AHH" She screamed and jumped, making her towel fall off her body. "Gosh dang it Toby!" She screamed and picked her towel up over her body.

"Sorry." He said sweetly. He started kissing her collarbone up to her neck. "I'm very sorry." He said seductively.

"Go. I have to get dresses." She giggled.

"Fine." He mumbled. Spencer didn't take long to get dressed. She wore skinny jeans with her denim button down shirt that didn't cover her shoulders. She wore a thick belt for an accessory.

"I'm ready!" She said. "What time is it?" Spencer asked.

"7:13." Toby replied.

"YOU WOKE UP THAT EARLY?!" She asked, clearly surprised.

"I'm used to it." He teased.

"Whatever." She said blandly. "Get your shoes on!" She said putting her brown boots.

"Fine... Bossy." He said childly.

"You're driving." She ordered.

"SEEE!" He accused

"I never denied it." She shot back.

They walked outside together, and Toby drove to the nearest grocery store. "What do we need?" She asked.

"Cereal and stuff."

"Thanks Tobes, that's VERY helpful." She said sarcastically. They got a cart and went into the store. "Here." She said, putting cereal in the cart.

"No... I don't like that kind." Toby whined like a child,which cause some people to look at him funny. "Kidding." He said embarrassed. Spencer couldn't stop laughing. "Stop. Spencer!" Toby said under his breath.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Spencer laughed. "It hurts, Toby. It hurts." She continued. Toby slapped her lightly. "OW!" She hit him back on the chest. "Ha. ha. ha." She teased.

"Shut up already!" He complained. He strolled out of the aisle with the cart. Spencer followed Toby grabbing somethings for further breakfasts.

"Toby!" She called. Toby turned around finding Spencer with a handful of breakfast ingredients.

"Jeez Spenc. Goin' on a diet?" He teased, but Spencer shot him a glare. "Sorry." He apologized.

"Let's just go pay for this, then we can go back home, my feet hurt." She complained.

"Okay..? Why do your feet hurt?" He asked.

"I don't know... Wait!" She shouted.

"WHAT?!" He shouted at the same tone.

"I need... Lady supplies..." She said calmly like it was the most normal things to talk about to your boyfriend.

"Ok.." He said. Spencer led him to where they were and got the kind she liked the most.

"NOW we can go." She teased.

"FINALLY!" Toby shouted in victory.

**A/N: Yeah... I'm gonna end it here... SORRY IT WAS BORING, well actually I wouldn't know, I don't really read it... ANYWHO, Spencer's feet will have something to do later on... Not sure yet, I have a few ideas... PLEASE HELP THINK OF A GOOD CHAPTER! I'm STUUUUUUUCK! That being said, cath ya next time!**


	4. Broken Footed

"Toby..." Spencer breathed. "Wait!"

"WHAT?" He yelled, he was starting to get annoyed at how many times he had stopped to wait for her. Spencer was caught by surprise at his tone, so she just tried to carry on with her hurting foot.

"Nevermind." She said, louder than a whisper, but barley.

Spencer and Toby were out for a morning hike, to get a workout for the day since they had to do the rest of the unpacking."I'm just going to stay here, I'll join you on your way back." Spencer said quietly.

"K. Fine." Toby said flatly. He was mad that Spencer gave up. She was just using her dumb 'hurting foot' as an excuse. On his way back he found Spencer sitting on the bench she had stopped at. Though, he was still angry at her. It was never like Spencer to give up on something so easy. "Let's go." He ordered, looking at Spencer who was looking at the ground. She didn't move, so he let out a sigh and started walking away.

When Toby was sure to be a little a head, Spencer looked up. She had been crying most of the whole time he was gone. Her foot hurt REALLY bad. Spencer got up and started to walk, though when she put on her left foot she fell right to the ground. Spencer gasped at the excruciating pain. "ahh." She cried hold her foot.

Toby heard something fall behind him, and Spencer cry. He ran back to see what was happening. Toby saw Spencer on the ground holding her left foot. _Why didn't I belive her?! I'm so stupid!_ He thought to himself, realizing Spencer was in actual pain. Spencer was still on the ground crying, still holding her foot.

"SPENCER!" Toby finally called.

Spencer looked up, her eyes were red and puffy. "Toby, it hurts." She sobbed.

"It's okay Spenc. Sit up, so I can carry you." He offered.

"Okay." She sniffled, Toby picked Spencer up, bridal style. It was about an hour into the hike, so he had a to carry her a long way. She looked up at Toby, "Thanks Toby." She thanked.

"Anything for you." He replied and kissed her forehead. Spencer rested her head on Toby's chest. A little while later Toby looked down at Spencer, only to find her asleep. He smiled down at her, looking at her beautiful face so care free when she was asleep. Like she didn't have any worries. Soon enough he arrived to where they parked the car. "Spenc. Hey, wake up!" He cooed while gently shook his arms to ake wake her up.

"Hmm?" She said groggily. "Oh." She realized she had fallen asleep and they were now at the car. Toby set her down on the seat. "Thanks Tobes." She thanked, again.

"Again, anything for you!" He said sweetly. Toby walked to the other side of the car.

"Where are we going?" Spencer said confused, they had just passed the loft.

"The hospital. You're hurt." He chuckled. Not long after, they arrived at the hospital. Toby helped Spencer walk in.

"How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk said.

"My girlfriend hurt her foot really bad." Toby replied.

"Name?" She asked

"Hastings, Spencer." He replied.

"Okay, just take a seat in the waiting room while we find a free spot." She ordered.

"Thanks" Toby said and sat down next to Spencer.

"I'm sorry." Spencer apologized.

"For what?" Toby asked.

"complaining, you having to carry me, taking me t-"

"It's fine Spencer, I want you to be healed, and in no more pain." Toby interrupted. He kissed Spencer softly on the lips.

"Hastings." The nurse called. Toby lifted Spencer once more and helped her walk to the right room. "Umm, Spencer?" The nurse said looking at Toby.

"Umm. No." He said, pointing to Spencer.

"Oh." The nurse said. "Well a doctor will be in here in a bit. Tell me, when did your foot start hurting."

"I was grocery shopping with Toby," Spencer said looking at Toby. "and I just kind of felt pain."

"Which foot?"

"Left"

"Okay, and what happened today?" The nurse questioned.

"We were hiking, and I had t stop, but Toby kept hiking and I told him I'd join him on the way back." Spencer started, "I got up and put weight on my left foot and a fell, then Toby carried me to the car and now we're here!" She finished.

"And do you know what might've happened to cause this?" The nurse asked.

"I tripped over a box on Friday, I didn't think anything of it." Spencer replied.

"Ok, thanks. Again, a doctor will be with you in a bit." The nurse said and walked out.

A little while later, while SPencer and Toby were talking they heard the door open.

"Spencer?" He asked, "Hello again." He grinned.

"Wren.. Uhh.. Hi." Spencer said.

"Nice to see you again, would you mind taking your shoes off." He eyed Toby, he could tell he was tense. _Yes! He's jealous of me!_ Wren thought.

"Ok." Spencer said, also noticing Toby's jealousy look she smirked. "Umm, Toby, could you help me with this one." She said pointing at her left foot. Toby got up, and walked over to Spencer. Toby, very carefully, took off Spencer's shoe. "Thanks Tooobes." She teased. It made him smile, knowing Spencer was in a better mood.

"Ok, well if you look at your ankle," Wren said,this caused Spencer and Toby to look at her ankle, both jaw dropped of how swollen it was. "it's very swollen." He stated. "We'll need an x-ray. Which means you have to change in a gown." Wren said getting a gown. "I'll let you put that on." He walked out of the room, expecting Toby to, but he never did, which made him awfully jealous.

Wren knocked on the door about ten minuted later, "Okay, let's do this." Wren took an x-ray of Spencer's feet, it didn't take very long. "Okay, if you look at this, you have broke your tibia and fibula, you'll need a cast. Any color you want?"

"Red." Spencer replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Soon enough Wren came in with a res cast and put everything nessecary on her ankle. "You are good to go. You have prescription pain killers and you'll need to make an appoitment in 3 months to see if you can go to the lovely ol' boot!" He said sarcasticly. Spencer and Toby chuckled, not because it was funny but really stupid.

**A/N: SORRY IT'S KIND RUN LONGY! I didn't really know what to do. AND! Reply to guest: I was never planning on making her preggos. So... yeah. I know they really didn't tease each other like I will make them do, but this is just to lead to the next chapter.. Sorta, and I had to put in SOME drama.. PLEASE COME UP WTH SOME IDEAS! I am not really stuck right now BUT, for future chapters, and if I use one, wouldn't be cool to see it?! Uhhh YEAH! AND I NEED THE TIPS! Like: What am I doing wrong and how can I fix it? Or: What do you want to see more of?**


	5. Another Member To The Family

Spencer woke up Sunday morning, trying to get out of bed but failed miserably. "TOOOOOOBYYYYYY!" She called, in a child like way.

"Yes?"He chuckled entering the room, with only a towel around his waist.

"Can you pleeeease hand my my crutches." She begged, again like a child.

"You seem to be in good sprits this morning." He teased.

"Would you want something else?" She sarcastically said.

"Nope! You are fine..." Toby started, realizing what that could've meant. "Both ways." He smirked.

"Why thank you sir!" She said playfully.

"Okay, what did they out in your pills." He questioned

"I wan't a dog." She said randomly.

"Well okay." He laughed. "Maybe you don't need your pain killers."

"No, I'm serious.. We can get a cat or a dog!" She stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm serious too. They really need to watch what they out inside of you." He chuckled.

"Tobyyyyy, stop iiiiit." She whined... Like a child.

"Spencer, we still need to un-pack your stuff. Maybe we can get a pet."

"Fine." Spencer pouted

"Let's eat breakfast and then un-pack."

"Okay." She agreed. For breakfast they just had cereal. They had only 4 boxes to un-pack, but Toby really wanted it done, so he can clean all the boxes up.

"Um, Spencer...?" Toby asked

"Yep?" She asked.

"Why do you have fifty thousand of my shirts?" He asked digging through the box.

"I have three." She stated.

"Well, I don't have any of yours." He whined.

"You can't fit in my shirts... AND I LIVE WITH YOU!" She reasoned.

"Psshh.. Soooo.." Toby chuckled. "I'm taking them back.." He challenged.

"Go ahead!" Spencer responded folding the other box, she had just finished packing.

"Wow.. That was easy." Toby said.

"Am I usually hard?" Spencer asked.

"It's called stubborn." He teased.

"I am not stubborn." Spencer argued.

"You're so stubborn, you can't admit you're stubborn. Even Hanna, Aria, and Emily think you are stubborn." Toby explained.

"Finish your box." Spencer interupted.

"I'm done." Toby realized once he got to the bottom. "On to the next."

"NO!" Spencer screamed. She covered the box with her body.

"Uhh... Why not?" Toby laughed.

"I may have had a moment with Wren-"

"WHEN?!" Toby yelled.

"About a week after I found out about... you, so don't you get all 'how could you do that to me'." Spencer finished.

She was right, she had every right to kiss him. Knowing he knew she didn't trust him. "I'm, s-sorry." He said, softer.

"Toby." She started. "That's in our past. We look forward... To like, when we're getting a puppy." She joked.

"You REALLY want a pet don't you?" He smiled

"YES YES PLEASE TOBY PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSE?" She begged.

"Fine, you win."

"YYYYEEEEEEESSS. THANK YOU!" She cheered, right before crashing her lips with Toby's.

"Agressive much?" Toby said rubbing his lips. Spencer literally crashed their lips together.

"Sowwy." She smiled.

"What kind of pet do you want?" He asked.

"Really? You really didn't pick that up?" She said sarcastically.

"Fine, what kind of dog?"

"Golden retriever, or yellow lab... OR MIX!" She started to get really excited.

"Ok, we'll see what we can do." He chuckled.

"I looooove you!" Spencer admitted.

"I looooove you too!" He mocked.

Once they finished packing, Spencer got dressed and they looked for a room mate.

"This one! This one! This one!" Spencer repeated over and over again.

"Where are you?" Toby asked.

"Over here." She replied.

"Yeah, 'cause that's real helpful." He said sarcastically. "FOUND YOU!" He screamed in achievment.

"Look at her Tobes!" Spencer smiled. Toby walked over to Spencer and put his hands on her shoulders.

"That one?" He asked. "She's adorable." The dog was exactly Spencer wanted. A golden retriever and yellow lab mix. It wasn't too old or too young.

"She's perfect." Spencer complimented the dog.

"She's a great choice." The dog keeper said, walking up to the young couple.

"How old is she?" Toby wondered.

"About 2 and a half years old. I'm surprised she's even looking up at her, she always hides from people." The dog keeper admitted, his name was Jonny.

"How much will she cost?" Toby aaked.

"Seventy five smackaroos!" Jonny answered.

"We'll take her!" Toby said, while Spencer was still admiring the dog.

The dog keeper got the dog, and out it in one of those awful boxes that are made for animals when you don't bring a kennel for them. Spencer really liked the name Roxy for the dog. Toby really liked the name too. The couple carried on with their day, with a new member of the family. The rest of the day, Spencer played with Roxy, teaching her a new trick: How to roll. Toby looked at how funny Spencer looked, trying to sit on the ground, woth the cast around her ankle. He was also smilling at how happy Spencer was, playing with Roxy. Now a women's best friend.

**A/N: OKAY! I really liked writing this chapter. I thought it would be a cute little chapter.. GUESSY WHAT? IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! It's not even Halloween, and I'm already listening to Christmas music... Whoops! I put a little bit more teasing in here, for the gues who looooves it. Anyway, the next chapter will have the four girls in it, but I don't think there will be any more 'A' in this. I am excited for a chapter I'm planning though! You'll have to keep reading!**


	6. I'm Sorry

The alarm rang at 5:30 to get up. Be being a Hastings, she always got up before it, no matter when she went to bed. "Spencer, turn your darn alarm clock off." Toby groaned into his pillow.

"Okay, grumpy." Spencer teased as she came in, she had a towel around her body, with her half-dried hair all on one side.

"Shut up. I want to sleep." Toby complained.

"Beware, I'm letting Roxy out of her kennel." Spencer warned. Spencer had made Roxy a completely energetic dog, Roxy was easily excitable.

"NO! Don't" Toby begged, but it was too late, Roxy had climbed on the bed and started to lick his face. "Spenc, really?" Toby whined.

"You need to get up anyways, you have work!" Spencer reminded Toby.

"Fine." He said grumpily.

"Toby, what's wrong. You're never this grumpy."

"I just liked when I was here alone." Toby said absent-mindedly.

"I have to get dressed." Spencer said, now she was grumpy. She got her clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Spencer I need to shower." Toby told her. Spencer opened the door, and walked past Toby without saying a word. She decided to just get coffee downstairs. She packed her stuff, and went down to get coffee.

"Hey Em." She said, Emily saw right through her.

"Living with Toby hard?"

"He said he liked it better when he was alone." She admitted.

"Ouch."

"Thanks, that's helpful." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I don't know what to say." Emily apologized.

"It's okay, I'm gonna go to school. See you there?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Emily agreed.

"Hey Aria!" Spencer smiled.

"Hey Spenc. What's wrong I can see it in your eyes."

"Nothing." She mumbled.

"Spencer, did something happen between you and Toby."

"This morning he said he liked it better when he lived alone."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, that's what Emily said. Where's Hanna?"

"She's sick."

"Oh, one more week until schools out!" Spencer said excitedly.

"I know, I'm excited!" Aria joined. "Hey Em!" The petite girl shouted when she saw her friend walking towards them.

"Hey Aria. What are you guys talking about?" The swimmer asked.

"Graduating." Spencer chimed in.

"Oh yeah!" Emily had totally forgotten.

"You forgot?" Spencer chuckled. "Crap." She said staring at a familiar truck.

"What?" Emily and Aria asked turning around. Toby came out of the truck.

"I'm going." Spencer told the girls, heading inside the school. She went to her first period and got her stuff out.

"Spenc, did he tell you he has a construction job here?" Emily asked?

"No." Spencer felt even more hurt, that Toby didn't tell her about his job at her school.

"Well he does." Aria came in.

"No duh! I just told her that!" Emily argued.

"Well, I just confirmed it!" Aria defended.

"God, this day keeps getting worse." Spencer groaned.

"Just talk to him. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep so he was extra grumpy." Emily suggested.

"Well, taking that she lives with him she kinda has to, Em." Aria stated. The bell rang, and Aria and Emily took their seats. The school day went to fast for Spencer's taste. When she got home she went straight to studying. A while later Toby came home.

"How was school?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Fine." Spencer murmured still looking at her homework. The was am awkward pause.

"Well okay." Toby said under his breath. "Did you eat?" He asked.

Spencer just shook her head. Toby threw his keys down, and threw his hands in the air. "Fine." He yelled.

Spencer packed up her things and grabbed her crutches. She was heading for the door when Toby stopped her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out." She said.

"Spencer-"

"Do you want me to bring Roxy?" She asked, in a monotone voice.

"I can handle her." He gave up, he didn't know what to say to make the situation better. Spencer was out until 11:00, and when she got home Toby was already asleep. She sighed and went into the room. She put pajamas on and went back out to the couch. She just decided to sleep on the couch for the night. When she woke up the next morning, she ached, but she thought it would be better than being in the bedroom. She went to the bedroom and unplugged her alarm so it wouldn't wake Toby. She took a shower and got dressed.

"Morning." Toby said groggily walking out.

"Hey." She said bluntly.

"What time did you come home last night?" Toby asked.

"11, I slept on the couch." She informed him.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Well, because I wanted you to feel like you lived all alone, like you said you liked better." She retorted.

"God, Spencer, why is that such a big deal?"

"Because it's not much different from when I lived with my parents." Spencer snapped. "And why didn't you tell me your job was at Rosewood High?" She accused.

"I guess I forgot." He admitted.

"Again, not much different from living with my parents." She shot.

"You're right." He said gently.

"Saying 'you're right.' won't fix this." She shouted.

"Spencer, can you calm down?" He asked.

"I need to go." And then she left.

Toby got into his truck and headed to his new workspot. "Nice work Cavanaugh, you're done for the day." His boss informed him after a full day of work. "Tomorrow's your last day."

"Okay, thanks." Toby said, climbing down from the ladder. He drove home and opened the door, Spencer, once again was studying. Instead of asking a question he decided to apologize, "Spencer, I'm sorry okay, I messed up. I love you, let alone living with you. I just wasn't in the mood for a dog licking my face at 5:30 in the morning. I lied about forgetting about my job. I wanted to surprise you, but I messed everything. I really am sorry."

Spencer was looking at Toby, she had no clue what to say, "It's fine. Maybe I was being irrational, and... stubborn." Toby grinned. "Let's hug it out bro!" She laughed.

"Never... EVER, say that again." He teased.

"I don't want to." She said with a bit of disgust in her voice.

"I love you." Toby chuckled.

"I love you too." She replied, Roxy barked at the both of them. "We love you too Roxy." Spencer giggled. Toby sat next to Spencer and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"You better be." Spencer teased.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry I made this a big fight... I didn't know what else to do... Anyways, when you guys review it motivates me to write more... (Wink, Wink.) OH! I looked at my views and I had over 900! I was sooo happy. It might not be that much but to me, that was amazing. I was thinking I'd have like 14. This chapter isn't very good, but I'm bored and I have no life. Lastly, I really need support, I have my last cross coutnry meet on Monday and I have to beat my time by 15 seconds for the challenge! I ran 15:36 last year and this year I ran 16:14 so I am confident I can do it! BUT I'M SO NERVOUS! Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	7. Left Alone to Die

"UUUHHHGGG" Spencer cried.

"What's wrong honey boo?" Toby asked.

"Two things." She said.

"What?"

"First of all my dumb cast, and second of all, you called me 'honey boo.'"

"Ha! I knew you would say something about it!" Toby yelled in victory.

"Whatever, you need to take Roxy for a walk." Spencer told him.

"UUUHHHGGG. I hate your cast too!" He complained.

"Get off your lazy butt and walk the dog." As if on cue Roxy barked. "See, she agrees!" Spencer smiled.

"Fine, but later we are going to go out for dinner!" Toby bossed.

"That's fine with me! But after dinner you need to help me study with finals." She responded.

"Fine, I'll be right back!" He yelled from across the living room.

"Ok, bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Before Roxy could bark, "And I love you!" Then Roxy rubbed against Toby's legs.

About a half hour later Toby came back. "I'm back!" Toby called out.

"YAAAAAY!" Spencer yelled while hopping on her one good foot.

"Um...?" Toby questioned.

"I needed to pee, so I left my crutches out here." She answered.

"Mmm K." He responded.

"We," Toby paused, walking over to Spencer. "are going to get ready, then go to a nice dinner, that your lovely boyfriend planned."

"Then, we are coming home and studying." Spencer grinned.

"Way to kill the mood!" Toby teased

"Help me get dressed." Spencer called from the bedroom.

"What do you need?" Toby chuckled.

"Hey! It's not funny!" She whined. "But can you zip the zipper?" She asked.

"Anything for you." Toby said, walking over to Spencer, zipping up her dress.

"Thank you." She said, trying her best to turn around on her crutches.

"I love you, you know that right?" Toby asked.

"I love you more." She challenged.

"Nu-uh!" Toby argued, "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Spencer replied. "Just out of curiosity, where are we going?" She questioned.

"You'll see." He replied, opening the door for Spencer. Spencer sighed and got in the car. "We're here!" Toby informed Spencer when they parked. They were at an Italian restaurant in Philly.

"Italian?" She asked excitedly.

"I know you just loooove it." He said playfully.

"I love it more than you." Spencer giggled.

"Yeah right." Toby said sarcastically. They both walked in, and they saw Wren and Melissa together.

"HEY! Spencer. What are you doing here?" Melissa saw them.

"I'm with Toby..." She responded.

"Oh, guess what?" Melissa asked excitedly.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Wren and I are back together!" Spencer just stood there shocked. SHe didn't know what to say.

"Th-That's great!" Spencer managed to get out.

"Hey Spencer!" Wren smiled, with a wink.

"Hey!" Spencer said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh! We should sit together! C'mon!" Melissa suggested. Spencer looked back at Toby, and he just shrugged. They followed Melissa to the table.

"I have to use the restroom." Toby whispered in Spencer's ear.

"Where's he going?" Melissa asked.

"Restroom."

"Oh! I have to go too!" She remembered. "Be right back."

_Crap_ Spencer thought. "So, uh Spencer, how is your ankle." Wren asked.

"Fine."

"Okay." Wren smiled. "How's Toby?"

"Great!" Spencer grinned.

"Jolly!" Wren forced. "You know, when you get tired of him. I'll probably be open. Depends on Melissa." Wren suggested, with a wink.

"That won't happen."

"Why not?" Wren smiled.

"I'm living with him." She smiled back, Wren's smile turned.

"Go-Good for you." Wren said, with a fake smile.

"Hey, Spenc." Toby said, making his way back to the table.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Where's Melissa-"

"None of your business. Are you really dating Spencer to see her? You're a creep!" Wren snapped.

"Bathroom." Spencer said flatly, looking at Wren.

"Um... I... Have no where to go." Toby started, wanting to go somewhere.

"I need fresh air, Spencer do you wanna come?" Wren suggested.

"No thanks. I'm good." Spencer turned down.

"I bet the view is nice outside, I wouldn't wanna be alone." Wren tried to convince.

"You can ask Melissa when she comes back." Spencer smiled.

"Okay." Wren said.

"Toby," Spencer started, as Melissa came back.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

"Nope, Wren wants to go outside with you though." Spencer smiled.

"Ok, c'mon." Melissa said, waving for Wren to come.

"Okay! Let's go!" Wren said with fakely. On the way out, he out his hand on Spencer's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Creep." She murmured to Toby, he chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I know, let's just go home, and we can order take out." He suggested.

"Alright, sounds good to me," She agreed.

Once they got home, she changed into her pajamas and put her hair in a bun. Spencer got her books out and started studying. After a while she looked up to find Toby ending a call for take out. "I'm going to get the food. You'll be alright here yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled. A little after he left she heard the door knob rattling. She thought Toby forgot something so she opened the door. It was Wren.

"Hello there Spencer." He said in a low voice walking in.

"Wr-Wren... What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm here to change your mind." He added, putting his hand on her shoulder, which she quickly removed.

"Um, well Toby went to go get takeout, so you better leave before he gets back." She said nervously.

"That gives me plenty of time." He grinned, shutting and locking the door.

"Wren, please don't." She cried. Wren walked to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife.

"Oh don't worry. I don't love you like you thought I did. I want to kill you." He said darkly.

"No. Wren, don't." Spencer cried again. Wren turned of the light, so it was pitch black. "NO! Wr-" was all Spencer could get out, before she felt a sharp pain on her back. Spencer fell to the floor. The next thing she heard was Wren walking out of the loft. Leaving her, until she bled out, or Toby came back.

**A/N: Whoops?! Sorry it took me so long I've been busy with school and cross-country ending and watching Pretty Little Liars. I feel like the Halloween episode was kind of lame... In my opinion. So in other news, THE SHAYTARDS HAD A BABY! Oh my gosh, if you don't know who the SHAYTARDS are, they're a youtube family, and they just had a baby! PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! I didn't want to be one of those people, but I have to! I want AT LEAST TWO. ONLY TWO! Like whaaaat? Yeah, my chapters aren't free anymore. Should I make another fanfic? I want to make another Spoby story totally different, but I guess this will just lead to what I want. My next two chapters have A LOT of drama, and may not end well, but it WILL lead to some FLLLLUFFFFFINEEESSSSS. BYE BYE!**


	8. Author's Note

**SORRY, I WANT TO WRITE IN ALL CAPS... BUT I HAVE DECIEDED SINCE I ONLY GOT OOOOONNNEEEE REVIEW, I WILL GIVE YOU ONE CHAPTER. SO THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE CHAPTERS. IF NO ONE REVIEWS NO CHAPTERS. I WILL TRY TO POST EVERY OTHER DAY, SO IF THERE ARE NO CHAPTERS IN MORE THAN FOUR DAYS, NO ONE REVIEWED. GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!**


	9. And That's When She Realized

Toby walked into the loft. He thought it was weird that the lights were off, but didn't think anything of it. Before he turned the lights on he tried to walk to the kitchen and put the take out down. On his way over, he tripped over something and fell. He looked what he tripped on and was terefied of what was before his eyes.

"Spencer?" He cried. "Spencer?" He said a little louder shaking her. He saw all the blood she had lost and called the ambulance.

As Toby heard the sirens come closer and closer, for some reason he began crying harder and harder. He was startled by the loud knock on the door. He quickly got up and opened the door. There were no words being spoken, to Toby it was all quiet, he didn't hear a thing.

Toby watched as police officers came in, infestigating their loft. They took one look at Toby, and instantly knew he was not the criminal. He was broken, hopeful, and worried. Too worried, hopeful, and broken if it was him.

Toby got into his car, and followed the ambulance. A police officer behind him, signaling it was okay for him to speed a little bit. When he got to the hospital he was instructed to sit down and wait. Everyone felt bad for him in the waiting room. Knowing it was really bad when a grown man was crying, shrivled almost.

After a while a nurse came out. She had a hopeful look on her face, with a little smile when she called Toby. "Spencer is doing fine. She is actually awake, she lost a lot of blood, and she'll be in a wheel chair, but somehow, she was lucky." The doctor told him.

"Thank you so much." He sighed.

"Come here." She started walking, leading Toby to Spencer. Once they got to the room Spencer was playing eith her thumbs. She looked up and saw Toby through the window and smiled.

"Spencer, I was so worried about you." Toby adimitted.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I'm too okay. Like I should be fighting for my life." She explained.

"Yeah, well. I don't want you to. How's your foot?" He asked.

"Fine, the put a different cast on it." Spencer answered.

"Well obviously, judging by the color." Toby teased.

"Yeah, I wanted purple instead. I get the boot in one month though!" Spencer babbled.

"I thought Wren said three months." Toby said. Hearing his name made Spencer flinch, and tense. Toby saw it, "Wren did this to you?" Toby whispered.

"Uh, yeah." She replied, the mood in the room changed dramitcally, "He bardged in, I did everything I-"

"I know you. I know you wouldn't let Wren in." Toby said ashamed. He thought that if she had to insist he came in forcefully, he was terrible.

"Toby, I know what you're thinking. I didn't mean to say it like that." She started. "But sometimes, if you let me finish.." She said playfully. Toby laughed at her joke.

"Well maybe, you need to stop getting hurt." Toby played along.

"Fine, you beat me." She laughed, putting her hands up in defence. Their laughing soon ended when a police officer came in.

"Hello, Mr. Cavanaugh, Ms. Hastings. I'm Jimmy. I would like to ask you a few questions. Starting with you, Mr. Cavanaugh. What is your side of all of this?" The police officer stated.

"Well, I came home because I went to go get take out. When I got home I found the light off, I decided to put the takeout down, but I tripped over Spencer, and that's when I found her..." Toby explained.

"So you have no idea who it was.." Jimmy offered.

"Well, at the time no."

"What do you mean 'at the time?'" He pressed.

"Spencer told me who she saw." He defended.

"Okay, Ms. Hastings please explain what you know." Jimmy said, turning to Spencer.

"Well, Toby went to go get take out. I heard a knock at the door, assuming he forgot something. I opened the door and it was Wren Kingston. He bardged into to our apartment, and was acting really scary. He went over to the kitchen and got a knife. He then turned the lights off. The next thing I knew I felt a pain on my lower back and I heard the door shut." Spencer was crying by now. Toby was right by her side hold her hand, rubbing his tumb on the back of it.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" The police officer said, with a little more sympathy in his voice. Spencer was crying to hard to speak, so she just shook her head. "Okay, we'll try our best to find him." And with that the poilice officer left.

Spencer broke into more tears, Toby was trying her best to hug her at the pint, but all the medical cords were not helping,

"I know this is the last thing on your mind right now, but when and what are you going to tell the girls?" Toby asked.

"C-Can y-ou do it?" Spencer managed to choke out. Toby nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'd do anything for you." he replied. This time he kissed her lips, it didn't last very long, but to Spencer it meant something. It meant, he really would do anything for her, he really did love her, if 'A' did come back, they were soul mates, she hoped.

**A/N: I feel like I've been making this story super sad. Sorry? It will get happier though! I am definitley excited for the next chapter which skips a head like a month or two... YOU'LL SEE! Please review!**


	10. Beauty and the Beast

A Month and a Half Later...

"What are you three up to?" Spencer asked, they were dressing Spencer for a date with Toby.

"C'mon, you're leaving in three days, can't we get you ready?" Aria pleaded

"Fine, but why the heack to I look like Belle?" Spencer asked. She really did look like Belle, from 'Beauty and the Beast.' She was wearing a yellow ball gown, with her hair curled and put up like Belle's.

"You look beautiful." Emily sighed, looking a Spencer. The three girls tried their best not to cry of how beautiful their friend was. She had been through a lot, an when they finally found Wren, they saw her happier than she had ever been. She found someone who she truely loved. It was impossible for her to love Toby anymore. If she did it was probably unhealthy.

"Thanks Em, I better get going now though..." Spencer thanked.

"No you're not, we are driving you." Hanna stated. "How the heck would you drive with your dress." She wondered.

"You know what? What am I supposed to do with my boot?" Spencer laughed. "By the looks of it we'll be dancing." She smiled.

"Yeah, well. You'll figure it out, you're Spencer Hastings." Aria teased.

"Can we go at least?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Hanna agreed.

As they got the, all the girls were in awe, it was a real princess fantasy. There were paper laterns hung by yarn, surronding a barn. dimily lit. Spencer somehow got out of the car, before she looked back they were gone. The girls were gone.

Spencer heard the barn door open, out came Toby. He was in a suit, it was blue and gold, like the Beast's. Spencer chuckled.

"Beauty and the Beast?" Spencer smiled.

"Your favorite princess." He stated.

"You remembered?" She asked, no one, not even her parents remebered.

"How could I forget?" He chuckled, holding out his hand for Spencer, which she gladly excepted. They ate dinner and talked, and laughed, and kissed. As the night progressed, they headed towwards he dance floor. It looked a lot like the one in Beauty and the Beast.

Beauty and the Beast came on, it was the slowest song they had done, they had done some pretty fast songs. Toby put his hands on her waist, and Spencer put her hands around his neck, they danced slowly to the song. When it was over they looked at each other, it was completely silent.

Toby finally had the guts to do this, but he got down on one knee, and fished for something in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it. "Spencer, will you marry me?" Toby choked out.

"Yes." Spencer said softly, barely more than a whisper. Toby slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. She put her hands around his neck and smiled into the kiss. "I love you. So much." She cried.

"I love you too." Toby replied.

"The girls knew about this didn't they?" She smiled

"And your parents..." He laughed.

"Oh so, I'm the last one to know." She teased.

"But you're the only one to show." He chuckled.

"Let's go home." Spencer begged.

"Okay." He agreed. So they went home, and lived happily, ever, after...

**A/N: I just loved writing this! Did you guys like it? I will make Spencer get better before anything bad happens, if I make anything bad happens... Gah, I'm sooo happy. Also, I'm sorry it was short, the next one will be longer, I promise. Review, PLLEASE (Hah, see how I put to L's... get it?)**


	11. Moving Again

"Good Morning." Spencer whispered as she saw Toby's eylids flutter open.

"Morning.: He smiled. "I'm going to feed Roxy." He said, getting up.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Spencer called.

"She's getting so big..." Toby chuckled, looking at the growing dog.

"She's adorable." Spencer replied. They fed Roxy and got ready. Well, Toby did, "Toby?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah?"

"We need to move." She stated.

"Yeah, I know. That's you need to get dressed." Toby teased.

"Whatever." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Spenc, you ready?" Toby called frm the kitchen.

"No, I need a bra and a shirt!" She yelled.

"Not for me you don't!" Toby grinned.

"Pervert!" Spencer yelled.

"I don't care..." Toby trialed off.

"I'm ready... With just a shirt, I couldn't find a bra..." Spencer said.

"I couldn't care less." Toby snickered.

"Can we go?" Spencer whined.

"Fine." He said, putting his hands up in deffence.

They found a perfect house. They were hoping for a apartment, but they fell in love with a house. It had four rooms, an office, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a big backyard, a living room and a den.

"Don't you think it's a little big?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, but when we have kids, it'll be perfect." Toby reasoned.

"Okay! Speaking of, last night was one of the best nights ever." She admitted.

"What does that have to do with kids? All we did was get engaged and...Ohhhh, I understand." Toby realized.

"No wonder you were such a pervert this morning." She teased.

"Meeeh!" Toby complained like a child. "We bought it anyways..." He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess this is our house now. All we have to do is pack!" Spencer reminded Toby.

"It's not that much, you know."

"Let's get started today though." Spencer said absentmindedly

"Yeah no duh!" Toby said sarcastically.

Spencer and Toby headed to their loft and started packing. It took about ten hours, but to them, it was worth it.

"I am so excited to move." Spencer smiled, they were in bed, facing each other.

"Me too." Toby agreed. "Goodnight Spencer." He kissed Spencer's for head and pulled her closer.

"Good morning!" Spencer yelled, jumping on the bed the best she could with her boot. "RISE AND SHINE!" She yelled loudly.

_Thump._ "WHAAA!" Spencer screamed.

"Are you okay?" Toby said laughing.

"YEPPIES!" Spencer jumped up with a smile.

"Why are you so hyper?" Toby was laughing hystaricly now.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Spencer shouted... "I'm going to make cooooooffeeeeee." She told Toby.

"It seems you already had some." Toby murmured.

"I didn't... I don't want coffee, I want a cupcake. OR A DINOSAUR!"

"Spencer?" Toby wondered.

"What?" She said quickly. "Awww, you have arms?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Toby smiled.

"I'm not sure." She sighed heavily, putting her hand on her forehead and sitting down on the couch. "I think I need sugar though..." She grinned.

"No, you don't." He quickly said. "Let's finish packing, then- did you really pack everything else up?" He asked.

"Yep! I found a bunch of pills, I didn't know what to do with them so I took them..." She tried to lie to Toby, and suceeded.

"WHAT!?" He yelled.

"I'm k-kidding." She cracked up.

"Spencer? Just, let's pack the car." Toby said flustered.

"Okay!" She said, throwing her hands up in defence.

They got all their stuff in two trips. "I'm so tired." Spencer sighed, putting the last box down.

"Me too!" Toby replied. Luckily I just set the bed up." He whispered in her ear.

"Good! I'm ready to crash!" She yelled. They both looked through every box to find pajamas.

"Spencer, just wear my shirt would ya?" Toby complained.

"Fine." She whined.

"We'll unpack tomorrow." He promised.

They both got cozy in bed, and fell asleep in their new house.

**A/N: SORRY I KNOW I SAID IT WOULD BE LONGER BUT IT WAS DIFFICULT! Anyways, pleeease review! Should hold a contest? I want to, but I have no clue what it would be about. I probably will on my other fanfic. I'm so sad, my friend is moving to Utah is 6 weeks! She'll be back in July though... But Utah is too far! (I live in great ol' Oregon. Does anyone else? Tell me which state you live in. Or country.) **


	12. The Mall

**THIS IS HELD 1 MONTH LATER. IT IS THE VERY BEGINNING OF SEPTEMBER.**

"Do we have pickles?" Spencer asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"No, and I thought you hated pickles." Toby replied.

"Well, I want some." She sighed.

"Obviously..." He smiled.

"What about cookies? Do we have those?" She wondered.

"Yes. You bought some, then made some. We have a lot of cookies." He informed Spencer.

"Great!" She smiled. She ran to the cabinat and got a few cookies out.

"How are you feeling? Better?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied with cookie in her mouth.

"Well, I'm going to work. See you later!" Toby kissed her forehead and left.

"Bye." She smiled sweetly.

Spencer had just gone grocery shopping, and was puttong stuff away when she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened, there he stood. It was Andrew.

"Andrew? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I saw you walk in, with groceries and I came to say hi!" He replied.

"Oh, well, uh, let me come out. We're still unpacking." She insisted.

"We're?" Andrew questioned

"Toby and I." She told him.

"Oh." Was all Andrew said.

"I better get back though, I have to put away groceries." She informed him.

"Right, okay." With that Andrew walked away.

Spencer finished putting away groceries in time for Toby to come home. "Hey, I'm home!" Toby called.

"Hey." Spencer smiled, walking over to him. "How was work?"

"Fine. We don't have any projects until January, so I'm off until then!." He grinned.

"That's great!" She approved.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Fine, I did some shopping for school and groceries, and a little bit more unpacking. All we have to do is the office now."

"Thank you." He kissed Spencer softly on the lips. "Would you mind if we went to the mall?"

"Sure!" Spencer said excitiedly... This gave her an idea. "Where are you taking me?" Spencer laughed.

Toby stopped in front of a jewlery booth. "Cavanaugh." He told the lady. The jewler.

"Here you go!" She said.

"Thanks." Toby replied and gave it to Spencer. "Here, this is for getting married." He whisperd in his ear.

"You didn't need to..." Spencer bit her lip.

"I wanted to." He stated. Spencer opened the rectangle box. It was a necklace, it was heart shaped and ingraved "Goofball."

"I love it. So much. And I love you." She grinned. "Now it's my turn."

"For what?" He asked.

"A surprise... Close you eyes." She bossed.

"ok, fine." He gave in.

Spencer lead him to a store they would be visiting a lot... Soon. "Open." She smiled.

"I don't get it. You lead me to a baby store?" He asked.

"Uh-huh!" She laughed.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Well why do people come to the baby store?" She asked him.

"For a baby.." He said in a 'duh' voice.

"Exactly." She laughed.

"You are so bad at this game..." He grinned.

"Fine, I'll lead to another store." She suggested.

This time Spencer lead him into a maternity store. "Now do you get it?" She asked.

"Only pregnant women come here." He stated.

"Exactly." Spencer smiled.

"Wait..." Toby smirked. "Really?" He asked.

"You FINALLY got it!" Spencer cheered.

"Shut up." He laughed. "Are you serious?" He wondered.

"Yes." She answered.

**A/N: So don't hate me for making her pregnant. I had a really cute idea... Anyway, please tell me if you liked it or not... PLEEEAAAASSSE. BYE BYE!**


	13. Baby's First Picture Day

"Cavanaugh." The nurse called. Spencer and Toby were at their first doctor's appointment.

"I'm excited." Spencer whispered to Toby.

"Me too." He whispered back.

"Hello, my name is Sarah. I will be your doctor, as well as your mid wife if you want your birth completely natural. That means not going to the hospital..." Sarah explained. "So today you'll have an ultrasound and we'll talk a little more about your options."

"Okay." Spencer smiled.

"Why don't you lay on the bed for now, I'll go get the person who does the ultrasounds." Sarah suggested.

"Okay." Spencer agreed.

"How far along do you think you are?" Toby asked once Sarah left.

"I'm not sure... Two months?" She replied.

"Seven months, until we have a baby..." Toby thought out loud.

"I know..." Spencer agreed.

"I think it'll be a boy..." Toby guessed.

"Me too..." Spencer admitted.

"Hello, my name is Rachel. I will do ultrasounds on you from here on out." Rachel explained. "So, I think you might be far along enough to use gel..." Rachel explained.

The nurse put the cold gel on Spencer's small bump and rubbed it. "Yes, there is your baby." Rachel announced, quickly followed by a heartbeat. "And there is the heart beat."

Spencer smiled, there was two hearts inside of her... It amazed her.

"I would say you're 9 to 10 weeks pregnant. Have you had any symptoms?"

"Just eating and sleeping a lot." Spencer admitted.

"Any sickness?"

"Not really. I just get nauseous, but I don't vomit."

"What are your cravings?"

"Pickles and cookies." Spencer laughed.

"And have you had any discomfort?"

"Nope."

"Lastly, how is your period?"

"It has stopped completely."

"Great, let me send Sarah back in and you'll be done soon." Rachel informed the young couple.

"I still think it's a boy." Spencer told Toby.

"Yeah, me too." Toby smiled. "We should tell our parents and the girls."

"Yeah, we can do that today." Spencer offered.

"Okay." Toby agreed.

"Hello, did you guys want pictures?" Sarah asked.

"Yes please." Toby said.

"Okay, and you're next appointment should be in two months, and we might be able to tell the gender." Sarah explained.

"So in November?" Spencer asked.

"How is November 12?"

"That would work." Spencer agreed.

"And I bet you're wondering what your due date is.." Sarah teased.

"Yes, very much!" Spencer sighed, then chuckled.

"May 31." Sarah announced."So, I'll be right back with your ultrasound."

"May 31." Spencer repeated. "Seven more months." Spencer sighed.

"I cannot wait." Toby admitted.

"Okay, here is your ultrasound. You have seven copies, I hope that'll be enough." Sarah interrupted.

"Thanks." Spencer grabbed the photos and they left. "I'm going to call the girls." Spencer told Toby in the car.

"They should come over." Toby suggested.

"Okay." Spencer smiled. She called the girls, they were came over less than an hour later.

"Hey, how are you?" Aria asked.

"I'm good. What about you?" Spencer replied.

"Fine..." Aria answered.

"Hey Emily!" Hanna squealed as she came in.

"Hi!" Emily greeted.

"So, I went to a photo shoot today. You wanna see the pictures?" Spencer asked.

"Sure!" They all sang in unison. Spencer found the folder the ultrasounds.

"Here." She smiled giving the girls a photo of the grape sized fetus.

"Oh my goodness." Emily gasped.

"Since when?" Hanna asked.

"That's great!" Aria congratulated.

"I found out like a week ago. I'm nine weeks." Spencer grinned.

"Does Toby know?" Hanna asked.

"Yes I do." Toby said walking down the hall.

"Where were you?" Emily asked.

"The office." He answered.

"Oh." Emily replied.

"Did you tell your parents yet?" Aria asked.

"No, I plan to tell them when you leave." Spencer informed the girls.

"You do?" Toby asked nervously.

"Yes _we_ do." Spencer confirmed.

"Oh, well okay." Toby mumbled, walking away.

"I have to get going." Hanna said.

"Yeah so do I." Emily chimed in.

"I'll go too. Good luck to both of you." Aria waved.

"Thanks." Toby thanked, "Are we going to go now?" He asked.

"Yes, let me get an ultrasounds real quick." Spencer informed Toby. It took about an hour to get to her parent's house since she had moved.

"Hey, I've missed you!" Veronica hugged Spencer.

"Hey Spencer." Peter greeted, looking at his phone.

"Hey dad." She greeted back.

"What brings you here?" Veronica asked.

"I have pictures to show you." Spencer grinned.

"Okay?" Veronica questioned. Spencer took out the ultrasound and gave it to Veronica. "Wha- What's this?" She asked.

"An ultrasound." Spencer replied.

"A WHAT!?" Peter shouted.

"Uhh, yeah." Spencer bit her lip. Toby held her hand, and squeezed it.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Veronica laughed bitterly.

"No, why would it be a joke?" Toby asked firmly.

"Just because we gave you permission to marry our daughter does not mean you could knock her up!" Peter put down.

"Why are you so mad?" Spencer croaked.

"Because you're ruining your career, Spencer!" Veronica snapped.

"The baby is due in late May! It won't interfere with anything at all!" Spencer reasoned.

"Whatever. I will not babysit it though." Veronica challenged.

"FINE!" Spencer screamed and ran out, slamming the door behind her.

"You should go now." Peter spat, talking to Toby, who was glaring at both her parents. He did as followed, except he didn't slam the door, he didn't close it at all, he wanted to make sure Spencer was okay.

"Spencer?" He called out, she was leaning against his truck, obviously holding in tears.

"Toby." She burst out crying, Toby cradled her in her arms.

"It's okay Spenc." He whispered. Toby kissed the top of her head and let her go. "Let's go home."

The drive was silent, Spencer had fallen asleep about ten minutes in the ride. When Toby got to their house, she stirred knowing they had come to a stop.

"Toby?" She asked.

"Yes?" He replied, taking her hand in his.

"Are we ready for this?" She whispered, so she doesn't cry again.

"We're not now. But in seven months we will be." He comforted.

"I love you." Spencer smiled.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing her hand.

**A/N: So this is kind of long, and I am really happy with it. How was you Vetran's Day? Mine was fine. I was sick the whole day, and sneezing every 45 minutes... But other than that it was fun. I went to Albany and watched the parade! What did you guys do? Thanks for reading!**


	14. College Starts

"Spencer, wake up. It's your first day." Toby reminded Spencer, shaking her slightly.

"Mmm k." She replied. "What are your plans for today?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing really. I'll probably look for stuff for the baby. I was thinking I can make the nursery." Toby admitted.

"That'll be great... I cannot wait until I find out what this thing is..." She giggled.

"Me neither... I really hope it's a boy. We can play football, and baseball." Toby sighed.

"Well, you have about seven years before you could do that." Spencer teased. "I want a boy too."

"Why?" Toby wondered.

"So it could be more aggressive with his younger siblings." She explained.

"So you want more?" Toby asked.

"Well in a few years yeah!" Spencer laughed, "I've gotta go." She grumbled.

"Okay, have a good day!" Toby shouted from the living room.

Spencer found her first class fairly easily, it was a history class. "Hello students. My name is Mr. Cannie. I will explain the syllabus, and we'll officially start class tomorrow." Mr. Cannie went on. They spent the rest of the class listening about the syllabus. "Have a good first day!" He said as the students left the room.

Spencer's next class was math. When she entered the room she was the first one. She, of course, chose a front row seat. After 10 minutes, the auditorium was stuffed. "Hello, my name is Miss. Fakley." She started. She couldn't be more than 23 years old. "I will be your math teacher for this semester, I don't have a syllabus, you're going to have to take notes. I don't use any paper, that should be provided by yourself." She said.

After math she had Science, a law class, then her last class.

"Hello. I am Mrs. Sterns." She said sweetly. "This is your language arts class." She continued. She did about everything any high school teacher would do on the first day.

The class finally ended and Spencer decided to get something to eat. "Can I have fries please?" She asked the drive though window. It didn't take very long for Spencer tp get her food.

"I'm home!" She called out.

"Hey, what's that?" Toby asked, pointing to the bag.

"Fries. You want some?" She offered.

"Sure." He grabbed the bag, and kissed Spencer's forehead. "How was school?"

"Fine. A couple guys asked me out." She blurted.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Well, the first time I said: No, I'm planning a wedding. Then I said: I have a doctor's appointment, my baby needs a check up. While rubbing my stomach. Then I said: Not with you I don't." Spencer finished, grabbing a fry and eating it.

"Talk about an easy reject." Toby said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"How has our little baby doing?" He asked.

"Good, I wanted something salty after my classes. Which by the way, not having lunch is the worst idea ever." She complained.

"Why did you do that?" He teased.

"Because! I wanted to get my classes done with, and I only have 5 so I wanted to them all at once!" She explained.

"Oh. I got the wood for the baby's room!" Toby announced.

"Oooh can I see?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"It's white, but what ever the baby is we can paint it." He explained.

"Mm k." Spencer smiled.

"I'll start tomorrow." He informed Spencer.

"That sounds great." Spencer encouraged.

"What do you want for dinner?" Toby asked, it was about 6:00.

"Spaghetti." She replied.

"Okay. Do you want me to make it?" He asked.

"We'll do it together." She suggested.

"No messing around though!" Toby quickly added.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" Spencer asked.

"Well, remember when we made cupcake?" Toby replied.

"Okay, you asked for that!" Spencer explained.

"Fine, we'll better get started though."

"This is surprisingly good!" Spencer exclaimed digging into her pasta.

"Yep, you are definitely pregnant." Toby teased.

"Hey! It's your fault!" She retorted.

"Shut up and eat." Toby pouted.

"I've been doing that the past 15 minutes, Toby." Spencer smiled.

"Then get another plate!" He laughed.

"I don't want spaghetti though. What do we have for dessert?" She asked.

"You chose like 20 different ice creams." He teased.

"Okay, it was like, 13." She explained.

"Whatever." Toby rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Whoops? The ending... I didn't know how to end it... Anyways, how have you guys been? Um... What states are you from? I live in Oregon... Oohh tell me where you've been too! I've been to California, Nevada, Arizona, and Washington... PLEASE REVIEW?**


	15. Only a Month Away

"Hey Toby?" Spencer called.

"Yeah?" He replied, walking over to his fiancée.

"I have a appointment today. Just a check up before the baby gender is revealed." Spencer explained.

"Oh, what time?" He asked.

"An hour, so we should get going now." Spencer replied.

"Hastings." Sarah called.

Spencer and Toby got up and followed their doctor to the room.

"Today, we are not doing an ultrasound. But next month we will see the gender." Sarah announced. :What do you think it'll be?" She asked.

"I have a strong feeling of a boy!" Spencer smiled.

"Me too." Toby replied.

"Well, it looks like you're 14 weeks pregnant, which means in one month you can come back and see if it's a boy or girl." Sarah announced.

"Sounds good." Spencer smiled.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Sarah asked.

"Adam for a boy. For a girl, we're not sure yet." Toby spoke up.

"Oh, cute. Do you know what the meaning of Adam means?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah, Man of the Earth." Spencer replied.

"My little boy is named Adam. He hates the outdoors, ironically." Sarah smiled. "I'm just going to do some tests on you and your baby. I'll need to draw blood."

"Okay." Spencer agreed.

Sarah drew blood and left to do the tests.

"I'm so excited to have this baby." Toby smiled.

"Me too." Spencer smiled. There was a comfortable silence when Sarah walked in.

"Okay, so you are definitely 14 weeks pregnant. Which also means, you're in your second trimester! Your baby is the size of a lemon." Sarah explained. "It has started squinting, frowning, grimacing, and peeing. It can also suck it's thumb." Sarah concluded.

"Wow, I didn't know the could pee." Toby blurted, which caused Sarah and Spencer to laugh.

"Yep, so I'll see you next month to find out the gender!" Sarah waved at the young couple as they left.

"I'm so excited to find out the gender!" Spencer squealed.

"I know, you still think it's a boy?" He asked.

"I _know_ it's a boy." Spencer said.

"What if it's a girl though? We don't spend anytime looking at baby names for girls." Toby argued.

"So you think it's a girl." Spencer stated.

"No, but we need to prepare, just incase." Toby defended.

"It's just one more month, Toby. It's not like we once we know the gender it comes out." Spencer explained.

"Well, I know, but, would if five months isn't long enough?" Toby asked.

"Well, then, we make up name on the spot." Spencer teased.

"You make this so hard." Toby played along.

"I already have a name though..." Spencer bragged.

"What is it?" Toby wondered.

"I'll only tell you if it's a girl, and when I give birth." Spencer challenged.

"Fine." Toby pouted.

"I love it. You'll love it." Spencer sighed.

"Okay, now you're just teasing me." Toby laughed, crossing his arms.

"So, I don't care." Spencer laughed. "How are you doing with the crib?"

"It's coming along. When you're at school I work on it." Toby admitted.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"Sure." Toby agreed. Toby lead her to the garage with the almost finished crib.

"Toby, I love it!" Spencer complimented, looking at the white crib that her fiancée had put together.

"All I need to to is sand it and do a little detailing." Toby explained.

"I can't wait." Spencer replied.

"I can't wait to have this baby." Toby whispered, putting his hand on Spencer's stomach.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. But, what do you think the gender will be? I came up with the gender for a while. I have two reasons. I can't believe this is the 14th chapter! (I had an aouthor's not which does not count!) This mainly was a one shot! Also, be honest. On a scale 1 to 10, how am I doing? Thanks for reading! BYE BYE! P.S. I have not forgotton about Roxy, she will be in the next chapter!**


	16. Halloween

"Hey Spenc?" Toby called.

"Hmm?" Spencer asked.

"What are we doing for Halloween?" Toby wondered.

"Um, what about Curious George and the dude in yellow." Spencer suggested.

"How did you think of that?" Toby teased.

"I'm pregnant..." Spencer replied.

"Well, we need to go shopping then." Toby grabbed his keys.

Spencer and Toby did just that. It didn't take long to find their stuff, Spencer got a brown shirt and brown leggings, monkey ears, and a monkey tail. Toby got a yellow coat, hat, and regular jeans.

"We did good." Spencer sighed as she plopped down on the couch.

"Well, considering Halloween starts in 6 hours..." Toby teased.

"What do you mean? Are we staying in and just giving out candy in our costumes tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Sure." Toby agreed.

6 hours passed quickly, and trick or treaters came.

"Oh, you guys are too cute!" A woman said, with her 3 children.

"Thanks." Spencer smiled.

"Happy Halloween!" Toby yelled as the four left.

"I'm tired." Spencer complained.

"One more hour. It won't be that bad." Toby pleaded.

"Fine." Spencer gave in.

"Hap-" Spencer started.

"Spencer! And Toby!" The familiar man said.

"Wren?" Spencer stuttered.

"What are you doing out of jail?" Toby asked, pulling Spencer closer to him.

"Melissa bailed me out. And we have our first child, Jeremy." Wren explained.

"Hey Spencer!" Melissa greeted. "I didn't know you moved. This is Jeremy, our first child." Melissa finished.

"You had a child?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, why?" Melissa questioned.

"Nevermind." Spencer said.

"You two look so cute. Jeremy loves Curious George." Wren smiled.

"Yeah, um Happy Halloween!" Toby said, shutting the door.

"Can we be done yet?" Spencer whispered.

"Of course." Toby comforted. He pulled Spencer into hug.

"I- I thought he'd be gone for good." Spencer cried.

"Me too Spencer." Toby whispered into her ear.

"He, he knows we we live. Would if he tries to kill me again?" Spencer sobbed.

"I'll be here Spencer. Don't worry." Toby swayed Spencer in his arms.

Spencer eventually went upstairs to bed, and Toby stayed down stairs for a bit.

"911, what's your emergency?" The woman on the other line said.

"Um, I would like to file a restraining order?" Toby asked.

"You'll have to pick up papers from the courthouse, then fill them out." The woman explained.

"Mmm K. Thank you." Toby sighed.

"Good Luck." and with that, she hung up. Toby trudged his way upstairs and fell asleep with Spencer in his arms.

**A/N: Sorry it's short... BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE GENDER REVEAL. What did you think of this chapter? What do you think the gender will be? Ummm... Do you want more college chapter or bits? I was just thinking about kind of explaining what happened during the days without going much into detail. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
